Talk:Dirty Harriet
Here's a challenge Although it is possible for a Hero who has only opened the Level 3 ranged chest on the Road to Rule to own this weapon, we will most likely never have one of any levels lower than that be able to achieve the 90,000 points required to own this weapon. I would therefore suggest that if someone (probably myself) could get the level 3 base damage that we either extrapolate possible values for level 0, 1, and 2 using a comparable weapon like the Sandgoose or leave it as unknown and take the incomplete tag off this page. Any opinions?Garry Damrau(talk) 14:04, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Solution: Co-op with both players using fully upgraded weapons, like Dragonstomper .48 or Chickenbane etc. Should work great to go through with two people and get this score. Don't open the ranged chests though!--Alpha Lycos 14:18, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :I tried doing this as a henchman in another's world and it would not let him spin the wheel. It may have been a bad network connection but I see your point. Even still, leaving a Hero at level 0 would be an awesome challenge. What's your GamerTag if you want to co-op now that I can?Garry Damrau(talk) 14:54, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't have Fable III anymore, plus don't have Gold I'm just basic silver lol. Also live co-op for the wheel tends to have glitches, much like the no wheel spin.--Alpha Lycos 14:56, February 21, 2012 (UTC)\ ::Oooooo I thought we had a project we could do together.Garry Damrau(talk) 14:59, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::No brag, just fact. I scored 362,000 and some change on my first try. I have opened all chests in anothers world of course.Garry Damrau(talk) 15:03, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Don't mean to outshine but that score is what I'd normally score on the sand fury round, my average round score was about 200000.--Alpha Lycos 19:20, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, the sand fury round. The bodies keep piling up, and the framerate drops so low it's like you're watching cheap security camera footage of the battle. Good times. TheIndifferentist 19:25, February 21, 2012 (UTC) No offence taken, I give you your props Lycos. That's why I added "first try". But, you do have to admit for a Hero to undertake the challenge of not opening any ranged attack chests would be like fighting with one hand tied behind ones back for over half the game. How about you TheIndifferentist? Do you still have a GamerTag (And GOLD)? Garry Damrau(talk) 07:03, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Not really. When Traitors Keep came out, I had thought maybe they would have new morphs unlockable by upgrading after completing the DLC. I played the whole game without upgrading any weapons, never died once lol so it shouldn't be much of a challenge.--Alpha Lycos 08:51, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Well upgrading weapons is not the same as leveling up the hero, but since enemies only get harder the better you are it may not be as difficult as I originally thought. Would you be impressed if I did it?Garry Damrau(talk) 09:09, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::When I said without upgrading I meant opening chests, I was trying to morph after the Clockwork Island in hopes the rare Clockwork blade would be available which sadly it wasn't :( but yea I'd be impressed, when I get Fable III back I'll give it a shot too, only leveling magic not melee or ranged.--Alpha Lycos 09:12, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::If it's The Bloodstone Bludgeon Level 0 damage you need that's easy. That could be done in a dayGarry Damrau(talk) 09:27, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't tell me it's to find the base damage for the Thunderaga, Donna's Kebab, and the Hammer of the Whale.Garry Damrau(talk) 09:45, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Umm huh? I was just meaning I'd be challenging myself to a no leveling of melee or ranged lol.--Alpha Lycos 09:37, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Enough talk. This is starting to look like a chat room. See how well my Weapon Upgrade Guide works. I found those melee weapons and pages in almost no time. Garry Damrau(talk) 09:45, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Now here is an ironic twist to this topic. I had a, let's call it, glitch (I know what happened and do not plan on repeating it) that replaced a male Hero 1 ready to go to the throne room on day 121, level 4 across the board, replaced (overwritten) by a female Hero 2 who had just beat Saker and had not opened the level 1 melee or ranged chest. (magic level 1 only). This would have been the perfect opportunity to accomplish the feat mentioned above. Only one catch, the male Hero had already beat the Wheel of Misfortune and collected the weapons and they were lost when he was overwritten. I did defeat the Crawler without needing to improve the hero/heroine's melee or ranged level so I see what you say about the enemies getting harder the higher level up the hero goes. It is fun to tell people I play on-line with, that the reason my female hero has a male voice is that I found a Potion of Transmografication in Fable III. I send them on a wild goose-"EGG" chase if I feel evil at the time. LMAOGarry Damrau(talk) 10:17, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Check and Mate Attn Alpha Lycos: I did what I thought would be rather difficult to do. I restrained from opening either the ranged or melee upgrade chests on the Road to Rule until after acquiring the Dirty Harriet. (In order to determine the base level damage for the table on this page.) Relying on mostly magic proved to be quite a novel way to bring some life back into a game that quite frankly can get boring after so many playthroughs. Beating the 90,000 score was no problem even playing without a co-op henchman. (Scored more than that vs the Mercenaries in round 2 alone.) I got pretty good at spell kills as a result. I will add the numbers into the table on my next visit here, or Enodoc can add them, if he ever reads his LIVE messages. Garry Damrau(talk) 19:29, March 5, 2012 (UTC) The real good stuff, the kick in the brain when beginning to tire of "easy" combat scenarios, is starting a new Hero file, totally afresh, not upgrading one single Road to Rule chest (excepting the mandated first), and confining oneself to the supposedly least valuable weapons (any weapon valued above 4K is foridden); and then facing squads of "Sire" Balverines, their packs, dozens of Sentinels and armies of Dark Minions in The Veiled Path etc. etc. etc. and somehow manage NOT being KO'ed. That there is the ticket. All who upgrade chests on the Road to Rule are pusillanimous. j/k I can post a gamer-pic, now that I have Xbox One S, of my Hero fighting in the Wheel of Reaver, armed with Aurora's Shield (2000 dollars) and the Scattershot (2100), exhibiting a numerical number the game cannot comprehend, "GOD-LIKE" Hatch says, Reaver commenting the score is believale if social life nonexistent - that is NOT the highest peak. "GOD-LIKE" ironically, is common as mud. Reaver's comments when you really hit high numbers are witty and tasteful actually. And all of this done, of course, sans Road to Rule concessions. I love the Dary Harriet, truly. Even against bestial, inhuman foes, efficacious. The saving grace of ranged weaponry for anti-Nihilist repudiators of Evil. ENDOC is an impressive, intelligent, capable fellow sweetly gracefuly with numbers - his analysis of Legendary Weapons and their locations, utterly masterful! - I need to find that fellow so it is realized I am not a schizophrenic, just individualistic, passionately anti-modernist in persona and character and blood.